I Always Get What I Want
by everlasting-luv
Summary: Cartman is struggling with letting Stan know about how he feels, but Stan believes Cartman has a thing for Wendy. How will Stan take it when Cartman finally lets out his feelings towards him? WARNING: Soft boyxboy loving yaoi


**Hey! Okay so just like I promised on my other story underneath CraigxStan, I said I was going to submit a CartmanxStan story. And those of you who haven't read my story called 'Tension' (or you just don't like Straig) than I'll tell you what is going on.**

**I have been going through a lot over the past five or so months so I wasn't really motivated to write and submit another story. My grandma was dying of lung cancer and for my free time (because I had nothing better to do at the time) I wrote a bunch of stories in my notebook that I will submit onto fanfiction. So the updates will be pretty fast.**

**So anyway, I know that probably a lot more than half of you didn't read this crap so I'll just go on with the story. I hope you guys love it! **

**Enjoy and REVIEW! XD**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I remember the first time I fell in love with him. At first I thought I was going crazy for loving boy that I've known forever and have always, well…_hated._

Well, I think I hated him. I guess I can admit that I never 'exactly' hated him. He's always been my favorite out of the other queers. I've always loved Stan. He listens to me and is always backing me up even though Kyle disagrees on half the shit I say and want to do. Every time I yell at him and frighten him I regret it. He's so innocent and sweet; so caring and gentle. He's everything that I _want. _If only I had a way to tell him how I feel and get him to feel the same way.

So for a very long time I just started to be a lot nicer to him. I've always been a lot nicer to him than I have to Kenny and Kyle. The next day I decided to tell Stan how I feel about him. I'm going to make sure he doesn't just run away from me and listens to me.

Earlier, he got mad at me for trying to break him and Wendy up. Yeah that's right…they're dating…_again._ They have been off and on ever since fifth grade and every time, it drives me fucking insane! Of course I'm going to try to break them up! I know for a fact that Stan is gay. There's no way he could be straight. And I want him this time. I want him to give me a chance at showing him I can treat him way better than Wendy Testaburger ever could.

It made me sick, though, when he told me that I just need to stop trying to break them up so I could be with her…with _her! _I made it clear to so many times that I hate that cunt bitch skank hoe! She's a bitch who doesn't treat Stan the way he should be treated.

He accused me for being jealous because he had her. That is total bullshit! Why would I want her? Like I said, she doesn't treat Stan right. Stan is too good for her. He doesn't deserve to be treated like her fucking slave. He's like Cinderella in a way. I'm the Prince trying to save him from THAT BITCH WENDY! UGH! I FUCKING HATE HER! She's the evil bitch step mother or whatever. I'm going to save him from her evil bitchy ways.

I sat down on the bench next to the door window. I didn't want to wait until after school to tell Stan that I love him. I put my head in my hands and looked down at my feet. The door next to me opened and snapped my head up to look.

A crowd of people piled in through the doors shoving each other. I noticed that they were the kids that rode the same bus as Stan. So I stood up and looked through the window and I saw him approach the door.

Once he walked in, I grabbed him by the arms pulling him inside. He let out a yelp once I pulled him somewhere private. He clawed my arms and pushed me.

"Get away from me, fat ass!" he yelled while trying to run away from me. I grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall. He kept cussing at me, struggling in my grip. I was way bigger and a lot stronger than him, so I made sure not to hurt him. Although, watching him struggle excited me a little bit and I couldn't hear him. I had tuned him out. I had something else on my mind. My heart began to pound and my gaze fell to his lips.

I licked my lips and slammed my mouth into his. At first, he was angry, but he soon relaxed and kissed back. I delve my tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth and our tongues danced. We made out for a good ten minutes or so until we separated for air. I told him everything and Stan, just like he always does, listened to me.

"I wasn't jealous that you had her, I was jealous because she had you" I said, and Stan kissed me back and smiled.

"I broke up with Wendy" he said. My eyes grew big and Stan sighed, already seeing the question itself written all over my face.

"I realized that I am just not interested in girls. I came out to her and told her that I had a crush…on another boy." I grinned a cheeky grin. I already know who he likes now. We weaved our fingers together as we took a hold of each others hands.

_I always get what I want._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I hope you guys really enjoyed this story. I'm sorry that there isn't any sex scenes in this (sorry to those who don't like that kind of yaoi) but that will definitely be coming! Please review! Please…PLEASE! DX**

**My next story isn't even in this category but if you like Hetalia yaoi, than I'll tell you now that my next masterpiece (yeah the fuck right) is Ameripan! **

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


End file.
